Calamity Trigger
Calamity Trigger is a spin-off of both the No More Anarchy and Mega Madness series create by StevenStar777 and SpongeBob100 Campaign Relive the past Dueling glory with a Story Campaign that recounts the events from the NMA series. *Calamity Trigger/Storyline Gameplay The game's key feature is team battle action of four versus four. Teammates share a special energy meter called the Trigger Effect. This meter increases when attacking opponents and, when filled, allows the character to perform an ultimate attack. Any of the teammates can decide to give or use energy from the gauge in order to perform an attack. Playable characters can team up to perform techniques such as Synchro Rush, Meteor Chain, and Revive Soul. Meteor Chain involves partners teaming up to launch attack after attack, following up each other's attacks and timing it so the opponent has no time to counter. Using Meteor Chains is an effective way to get the Trigger Effect to fill up quickly. Synchro Rush is rushing the opponent at the same time, resulting in simultaneous hits. Revive Soul is reviving a fallen partner, giving them energy to get back in the battle. Also, thanks to Energy Share, teammates can share ki with each others. Villains can team up with Heroes in the game, but they do not show appreciation when given ki or extra energy to heal. Modes *Exhibition *Story Mode *Online Mode *Shopzone *Create Mode *Option **Silver Heart Order Characters Unlockable DLC Extra Pack Showdown/Afterlife Afterlife The Ones from the Past Dyanmic Bosses Stages *Calamity Trigger/Stages Units Special Attack *Sun of Love - Steven and Fiona *Classic Sword Duel - Steven and Joseph *Whirdwind Slash - Steven and Cyclone *Double Mobius Spindash - Jack the Hedgehog & Patricia the Skunk *Magicial Orb Swarm - Patricia the Skunk & Layla the FoxSkunk *Ninja Strike - Joseph and Cyclone *Shark Attack - Bruce and Shad *Advance Sword Duel - Bruce and Thomas *The Shadow Risk - Bruce and Kenchia *Hammer Time - Max and Lloyd *Classic Knight - Bruce and Andrew *Over the Nexus - Dean and Shawn (S/N) *End of Mobius - Stockgil and Anti-Steven *Repentless Jackpot - Stockgil and Stockny *The Devil's Fairy - Stockgil and Starla *Sibling Rivally - Leo and Raph *Purpose - Donato and Peter *Black and White - Shiro and Kuro *Naked to the Limit - Steve and Jeff *Wheel and the Sword Man - Steve and Toshi *Mishima Attack - Hei and J.D. *Bitter In-Law - Hei and Raph *Onion Killer - Toshi and Cricket *Smoke and Mirrors - Max and Jeff *Omega Enforcers - Hercules and Leo *SKO of Doom - Steven III and Rick *Into the Abyss - Black and Jessie *Venom Predators - Charles and Justin *Narrve Thevies - Hawk and Owl *Swarn of Hell - Kizer and Shind *Demi-Gods - Carnage and Jesse *Reaper Love - Christian and Fear *Rival of the 5000's - Finlay and Tarou *Peaceful Rebellion - Yuya and Rupert *Chick Magent - Rupert and Zachary *For Octavia - TJ and Zachary *Duel Clash - Zachary and Daniel *Vanguards Strike - Llewellyn and Hector *Taiyo - Kizer and Moondust *Brass Ring - Hugh and Kuai *Netherrealm Future - Moondust and Shind *Human Elimation - Tri-Borg and Changedroid *Getting Away with Murder - Jim and Bret *Solo Heels - Austin and JCW *Crime Fighter of XANA - Daniel and CJAK *C/C Down Under - Reira and Nergal Jr. *Revengful Death - Familiar and Enoki *Blackout Dynamic - Doc and Ricky *This Burn Down - Zuma and Lewis *Those Waiting for You - Shulk and Riki *Heropon and DunDun - Riki and Dunban *Big Bang Kamehameha - Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr *Mist Blast - Simon and Grace *Days and Night - Sombra and Mikey *Pressure with Luck - Simon and Morrison *Tax the Ground - Axel and Morrison *Funky Time - Arthur and TJ *Burning Final Flash - Axel and Vegeta Jr. *Blackout - Doc and Ricky *Tamaran Cosuin - Razor and Greyson *Bubble Butt Dud - Sammy and Fiona *Star Genration - Steven and Steven III *Spirit to the Doom - Familiar and Kaibaman *Father-Son Kamehameha II - Gingka and Goku Jr. *Steel Bodies - Steel and Tarou *Shiny Stone - Light and Solid *Snowflake Fall - Starla and Nicolas *Play the Game - Riddler and Jokestar *Silver Heart - Familiar and Rupert *Trigger! - Luluco and Akko *Samurai Stingers - Samurai Head and Leah *Playing Pro-Wrestling, Freezing-style! - Ice Man and Gatchan *Diamond is Unbreakable - Jolyne and Speedwagon *Wonder Kitty's Park Ride - Chiara and Wonder Momo *Co-Op Team Attack - Scott and Ramona *Kung Fu and Wrestling at the same time!? Cool! - Kung Fu Girl and Sakura *Phantom and the Night Rider - Kizer and Flint *Sunrise in the Park - Shulk and Fiora *Mecha Power Punches - Super SpongeJack & Super PatrickJack Costumes *Steven Star - Biker Suit / Enforcer / God of Love *Jack the Hedgehog - Metal Jack / Super / True Ogre / Stocking Rose Redesign / Fleetway Super / Downfall / Sonic Boom / Human *Dean Brawl - Prison (NMA 6 & DB&HF Prolouge) / Futuristic / Heavy Artillery / White Knight / Cry Freedom *Simon Mist *Fiona Blazela - Bikini / Mother Hair / Battle Armor / Dark Fiona *Patricia the Skunk - No Wings / Stocking Rose Redesign / Super / Angel / Rainbow Power / Brazil Capoeira / Downfall / Sonic Boom / Human *Layla the FoxSkunk - Witch Costume / Succubus / Downfall Outfit / Sable (Medieval Ancestor) / Dragonborn (Medieval Armour) *Yuya Heiwa - Obelisk Force / Pacifist Soul *Wally Ryan - War After Death / Gold Knight / Out of Breath *Bruce BlazeStar - Tear of the Lost / The Shadow Risk / Odin Hiro *Rosa Anarchy - Anarchy Warrior *Andrew Stardrop - Masked Samurai / Weather Master / Shijjiro Iron *Rupert Charming - Hectare Guard / Vanguard / Silver Heart / Rebellion Soul *Jaguar Fatales - Anthro Jaguar / Grunt Disguise / Cry Freedom *Shawn Voltage (Shawn/Voltage) *Brie May - Prison / Catsuit / Heavy Artillery / Cry Freedom *Devin Explosion - Prison / Ultimate Bomber / Heavy Artillery / Cry Freedom *Tank Miles - Prison / Heavy Armor / Heavy Artillery / Cry Freedom *Stockgil - Order / New Order / Goemon Ishikawa *Unknown Lester - Don Lester / New Order *Starla - Aurona / Icy / Snow Fairy *Ellis Lostness - Masked Witch / Beautiful Dream *Shadow Ace Grunt *Lita Magic - Master Sorceress / Heavy Artillery / Cry Freedom *Jessica Blood - Speed Demon / Heavy Artillery / Cry Freedom *Pearl White - Skunk / Heavy Artillery / Pearl Black (Police Woman Outfit) / Cry Freedom *Austin Slasher *Oscar South - Professor South *Steve Caraway - Key Master *Joseph Belmont - Richter Belmont *Angelo Punk - WASP / Candy Man *Zachary Phillips - Lady Killer / True Zach / Seven Swords Warrior *Kizer Himomoto - Himomoto Son / Enforcers / Naverre / Night Rider Armor *Moondust *Owl Thunder *Donato Strange - Dr. Stange *Raphael Star *Hei Kazama - Mishima Zatbatsu / Hooded *Riddler Phantom - The Riddler *Peter Dunbar - Willaim Dunbar / XANA *Fear the Ripper - Fergal Ripper *Christian Lead - Striker High *Gingka Storm - Shirtless / Gohan *Eddy Feast - Son of Forbid / Alice Wish *Zuma the Large *Reira Akada *Nergal Jr. *Snowball - Cute Bunny *Riki *Max - Classic / Galaxy Knight *Jeff Fischer - Classic / Clone / Smoking Guns *Jim Homicide *Bret Astronomanov *Toshi Yoshida - Classic / Thunder Samurai *Young Cricket *Llewellyn Travis - Masksman / L.T. *Hector Abrhams - Muscle / Powerhouse *Stockny Gat - New Order *Wilson Carl Jones *Boost Bass - Johnny Gat *Joey Crawler *Slash Master *Agito90 - Evil Agito / Neo Agito *Morrison Werewolf - Gambit *Chi *Blizzard - Sub-Zero *Tremor *Steve Smith - For Akiko / New Steve *Orendi *Shind Hasahi - Cinder / Scorpion *Duke McFury - Secruity Force / The Fury Cutter *Bruce Greyson - Nightwing *Shulk *TJ Friday - Suicide *Yang - Grag *Goku Jr. - Young / GT Goku *Mimi - Human *Shiro Ink - Minus White *Kuro Ink - Plus Black *Micani *Kenchia *Luna Fey - Psychic Armor Outfit / Heavy Artillery / Cry Freedom *Paul the Merchant *Dee Dee II - Blossom *Bira - Bubbles *Bunny II - Buttercup *Venis - Venis / Venis X50 *Black - Shadow / Evil Mobius / Executioner / Enforcers *Jessie Abyss - Masked Freak / Enforcers *Charles Vesa - Conner Jigsaw / Enforcers *Justin Sawday - Mothman / Enforcers *Gill Bacon - Reyn *Valon James Crocodile *Lincoln Gilliam - Gaia Knight *Arthur Sugerman *Tom Smith *Shad Irvin *Kevin Lifeness *Jeff Goldbullet *Roxie Nickels *Thomas Francis - Lord *Jason Mitchell *Billy Bobs *Phillips Dendsuki *Max Waker *Chi *Robin Murakawa *Lloyd Arcs *Carlite Crush *Snow Fairy - Nicolas Santa *Wind of Shadow *Strafe *Crimson *Denos *President Nightmare *Inposter Unten *Jon Watson's Shadow *Super SpongeJack - Retro SpongeJack-100 / X20 (Mega Madness 1) / MK VI (MM2) / Karate Mode (MM3) / 7-TYPE (MM4) *Super PatrickJack - Retro PatrickJack-434 / X20 (Mega Madness 1) / MK VI / Wrestler Mode (MM3) / 13-TYPE (MM4) *Super KrabJack *Super PlankJack *Dr. Pandemia *Dynaton *Joseph Francis *Cyclone - Blackheart *Mad Light - Cyborg / Cry Freedom *Leo Irvin - Hectare Samurai / Downfall / Enforcers / Omega / Pursuit Force *Steel - Heavy Artillery / Cry Freedom *Prince Honest *Hercules Anarchy - Greek Legend / Unstoppable / Omega / Walk Alone *Rick - Classic / Enforcers / Vector *Bones - Hooded / WASP *Hawk - Classic / Nightblade / Wanderer *Ze *Solid - WASP / Cry Freedom *Anti-Steven - New Order / Icy Steven / Pure Antis *Daniel Toshida - Assassin / XANA Eyes / Toshida *CJAK - Secruity Force / Heavy Artillery / Christopter Lead *Judgement Day - Prototype *Familliar - Savage Murderer / Famillar Rupert *Dunban *Samurai Head *Leah Needlenam *Pure Brachion - Bull *Death Wish *Ice Man *Gatchan *Victor Motors - Engineer *Reaper *Luluco *Akko Kagari *Axel O'Brien *Vegeta Jr. - Classic / Vegeta *Doc Black - Blacklight / Talon *Ricky Bomber *Jacker *Explander *Clawer *Gammbot (R/G) *Demitri Blade - Blackhearts / Shadow Ace / Enforcers *Maxwell Sins - Shadow Ace / Enforcers *Jean Hunter - Blood Wolf / Orange Wolf Fang Knight *Conner Jigsaw - Blackhearts / Toxin Shark *James the Ripper *Razor (O/C) - Dragontamer / R-avenger / Reaper / Dragon Master / Sisterless *Octavia Baxter - The Girl *PC Justice - Hectare Guardian / King of Hex-Side *King Nemestock - King of Northern Kingdom / Parasite Leader *Kaibaman - Seto Kabia *Silver Heart Charming - Clone / Virus Host *Tri-Borg *Changedroid *Carnage *Jesse *Finlay Rival *Tarou 5200 *Steven III - Enforcer *Raph Irvin - Downfall / Aero / Enforcer / Cat Warrior *Enoku Shigeru - Famillar *Troy Hancork *Hugh Owain *Kuai Liang - Sub-Zero *Shadow Ninja Kuro *Revolution Dancer - Metteton *Stalker *Sammu Dud - Undies Quotes *Calamity Trigger/Quotes Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Team Future Speed Category:Calamity Trigger